


【德哈】梦中梦

by Hecateee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee
Summary: ★盗梦空间au★看见的并不一定是事实，没见过的也构造不出
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【德哈】梦中梦

床头柜上的闹钟显示着刺眼的7:23，哈利只感觉头一阵刺痛，但是他不记得梦见什么了。

“做噩梦了？”德拉科安抚性地把哈利揽到怀里，声音带着刚睡醒的沙哑。

哈利还有些晃神，他敷衍地回复德拉科:“啊，没有，只是有些头疼。”

“去医院看看吧，头疼起来也是件麻烦事。”德拉科脸上的睡意立刻消失，他穿好衣服在哈利额头上落下一吻，“我先去做早餐，等会儿带你去医院，今天正好是我值班。”

今天发生的每一件事情都不对劲，比如德拉科在本应该休息的一天去值班，再比如他今天温柔体贴的不像话，一点以前大少爷的傲慢态度都没有。哈利揉了揉太阳穴，只希望今天一切顺利，毕竟还有一堆业务在等着他。

桌子上的早餐格外丰盛，还有德拉科不喜欢但哈利却很喜欢的熏肉。哈利蔫蔫儿地戳着盘子里的熏肉，他抬头看向厨房里的德拉科，却发现他在怔怔地看着怀表。

哈利从来没有见过那块怀表，他正在犹豫要不要叫德拉科过来吃早餐时，德拉科已经收好了怀表坐在哈利旁边:“怎么吃的不多？还是因为头疼没胃口？”

梦境带来的短暂头疼早已消失，哈利摇了摇头:“已经没事了，没必要去医院。”

“公司那边我已经替你请过假了，还是和我乖乖去医院看一看比较好。”德拉科神色意味不明，“之后带你去你最喜欢的那家中餐厅。”

气氛诡异的早餐终于结束，平平无奇的街道却充斥着异样。珍妮奶奶的面包店变成了一家服装店，可哈利明明昨天……

昨天？

为什么对于昨天的印象只有零碎的片段？

哈利的手心不自觉开始出汗，而握着哈利的手的德拉科显而易见发现了他的异样。他停住了脚步，关切地望向哈利:“怎么了？又不舒服了吗？马上就到医院了。”

“真的没什么事，我今天还有个客户要见，要不然等我忙完了再去吧。”哈利不着痕迹地把自己的手从德拉科的手里抽出，他想找个安静的地方回忆一下之前发生过的事情，好像很多事情他都记不太清楚了，尤其是在和德拉科遇见之前的事情。

德拉科复又握紧了哈利的手，面上的笑容有些僵硬:“一开始我们说好了，不能只拼命工作，要照顾自己的身体。”

“德拉科，你才问题吧？怎么今天像换了一个人？”哈利喋喋不休说出了疑惑，“你平时和我三天一小吵五天一大吵，平时还动不动就威胁我要搬回马尔福庄园。今天这态度，可不像你。”

“波特你有毛病吗？好好和你说一次话不行？”德拉科索性直接拉着哈利去了医院，“你今天就是要和我去医院。”

两人一路没有一个人再多说一句话，哈利总觉得街道陌生又熟悉，和他打招呼的人也总是想不起名字。在对于现有记忆的怀疑中，哈利和德拉科终于走到了医院。

不知道德拉科对护士说了什么，哈利被安排了住院。德拉科站在病床前面，哈利抬头望向那双一眼望不到底的灰色眼眸，面对未知的恐惧一点一点在心底萌发。

“只是个头疼而已，没必要搞出这么大阵仗吧？”哈利半开玩笑般对德拉科说道，但他心里却越来越没底，今天发生的一切都显得那么蹊跷。

德拉科拿出怀表仔细看了看，最后犹豫地对哈利说:“哈利，对不起。”

对于德拉科莫名其妙的对不起，再结合他今天各种反常行为，哈利只觉得满头雾水。手臂上酥酥麻麻，不知道在什么时候被注射进不明液体，眼前的景象逐渐变得模糊。

哈利再一次从梦中惊醒，床头柜上的闹钟依然显示着7:23，德拉科的声音从旁边传来:“又做噩梦了？”


End file.
